Back Up
by justlittleoleme
Summary: New account with same story. What would happen if Xana had a back up plan? So when the guys pull the lever Xana is still alive but now twice as strong. Multi-parings Aelita and Odd, Yumi and Ulrich, and my beautiful OCs as well
1. The Start of This Story

Hey guys! So I already started this on my old account, Royallynot, but now I'm on this one! So because of my love for writing it and the feedback I recieved I decided to continue it.

Now this takes place right after Aelita's father gives up his life and we get William back.

Here goes nothing...

* * *

Aelita's P.O.V.

No one really talked to me that night. Mostly because I didn't feel like talking to them. The guys were talking, arguing, yelling but I was still in shock when we came back to Kadic. When Jeremy tried to hug me again I got out of his grasp and walked ahead of everyone. When Milly and Tamiya said hi I walked right passed them not saying a word.

As I ran to my room, I ran right into Sissi.

"Watch it Aelita," she hissed but her face softened at the end when she say my eyes were puffy and red. "Are you…."

"Go away," I cut her off. Even though Sissi is, well, Sissi I would never yell at her. But today I did right into her face and walked right to my door. On normal days I would apologize and feel guilty, but my heart couldn't take being sympathetic to others right now.

My heart couldn't take anything right now.

I opened my door and slammed my door shut, remembering to lock right after the door slammed. I jumped on my head and slammed my head onto my pillow so I could finally let the frustration and sadness I've been holding in for the last half-hour on the way here.

First I screamed. Screamed=plural. I did about 20 times into my pillow and 5 times out loud, four of those five times not very loud, but the fifth time it was the longest and longest.

Second of all, I tried to think of other things, the way Yumi does when she doesn't want to listen. I thought of my DJ-ing, school ending next month, my friends. But no matter what I thought of Xana and my father came on flooding back into my mind;

DJ-ing-I used to live in a computer, I know technology

School ending-where am I supposed to go this summer, I don't have a family…anymore

My friends; this one was the worst. I kept on thinking on how Xana has hurt every single on of them, taken away a huge part of their lives to stop this villain. Xana

even took my family away from me; he is definitely the cruelest one I ever known. I just was glad he was gone.

I heard Sissi knocking on my door, asking me what happened, that's she's sorry for whatever she did to upset me, wanting to help me. I ignored her, trying to make my sobs as soft as possible and when I heard the footsteps indicating she's gone, I looked up at my ceiling and cried myself to sleep.

Yumi's P.O.V.

When we walked home, Aelita was a bit more up front, trying her best to get away from what happened. I hugged her earlier after the Ulrich and Odd did when Jeremy finally let go. She whispered to me that she hoped I was alright after the fight with William processed as Xana. I told her to just cry and worry about me later.

I thought it was sweet she thought of me, but right now was not time to think about me. On the way back, William was talking to me, trying to make conversation obviously not realizing that Aelita had a tragic experience. Occasionally I would nod or say something like "Oh, yeah" but it was hard to pay attention to him.

First of all, I was much too worried about Aelita to even think of him. Second of all, he's been possessed by Xana so many times I'm getting afraid of him. Xana or not, William isn't exactly sweet and kind all the time. He's yelled at me numerous times saying that I hate him and sometimes makes fun of Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and especially Ulrich.

When I go hang out with them, the next time I see him he will question me asking why I would hang out with such freaks. I would get so mad and then we will have one of our legendary fights. It's either Odd is a purple-haired jerk, Aelita needs to stop being fake and stop dying her hair, Jeremy is a nerd with problems, and mostly Ulrich is not right for you. I couldn't stand him saying those things but after a week of constant arguing I would just forget about so we can actually be friends again.

"Yumi!" William yelled at me. I got scared right out of my thoughts and shook my head trying to realize what happened.

"Yeah," I said trying to focus on not falling now that my right leg was limping.

"I asked you a question like five minutes ago and you didn't answer!" he yelled again.

"I must've zoned out, it's been a pretty hectic day. Sorry William," I say turning to face him a bit more to seem like I'm paying attention. He looked at me funny when I said hectic, he obviously had no memory of being possessed of Xana but he probably figured that I meant with the Kolossus.

"It's fine, so I asked you if you wanted to study for tomorrow's Math class tonight," he asked. Odd turned around and faced him.

"You seriously think she wants to study," he asked his eyes full of hatred that he can even bring up such a topic when Franz Hopper…left us.

"I just thought we should study, it's a big part of our grade," he put his hands ups shrugging slightly. Odd shook his head.

"I think today we should all just get to bed," Ulrich mumbled.

"I can't tonight William. It's just a bad night to," I said secretly joyful that the guys made it easier to decline him.

"Did something happen?" William asked confused. Odd looked like he was about to explode.

"What hell is wrong with you!" Odd yelled. "You can't be nice for once!"

"It's okay Aelita," Jeremy said as he tried to hug her. Aelita got out of his grasp and walked faster ahead, then jogging, then running, then sprinting. When Milly and Tamiya waved to her and said hi, she didn't do her usual smile and say hi back.

Aelita Stones had finally been broken.

Odd's P.O.V.

After Aelita ran away, we all so wanted to follow but knew that no matter what we did she would just try harder to exclude us. Jeremy freaked a bit when she ran away, he looked at us with this stunned and equally glum face. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"See you guys," He mumbled as he walked away.

"Yeah, I should get going to," Yumi said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ulrich and William said at the same time, they turned towards each other and sent glares at each other. I saw the look on Yumi's face, she was scared. She had a long, hard day and she did not want to deal with more drama.

"Sorry guys, she already promised me that I am going to walk her home," I said walking towards her. She looked at me funny, but began to understand what I was doing.

"Oh yeah," He put her hand on her forehead. "I forgot sorry guys. Bye." We walked down the street; I turned back and say how dumbfounded they looked. I smirked at them and continued walking.

"Thanks Odd," she said. "But you didn't have to do that."

"To be honest I was probably going to make Ulrich walk you but I think you need to talk," I said.

"What?" Yumi looked at me funny.

"What are we going to do about Xana and William?

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! I'll update very soon!

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme


	2. The Awakening

Hey guys! I hope you like it so far so here goes nothing...

* * *

Yumi's P.O.V.

"What are we going to do about Xana and William?" Odd asked me.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "But Aelita would like it more if we get Xana out of the way now."

"If she turns back to Aelita again, I'll do anything," Odd looked down. I glanced at him for a moment, I never thought I would hear Odd say something like that. But I guess today changed a lot of people.

"As for William, I honestly have no idea about him," I said as we stopped at my house.

"Let's just get Xana out of the way first," he said going back to Kadic. "I'll tell Ulrich and Jeremy." I waved to him as he went over the hill. I walked inside and looked around.

"Where were you!" my dad yelled. "It's 11:00 at night and it's a school night."

"It was and emergency!" I yelled. I lowered my voice at the end when I saw Hiroki's head pop out from the stairs. He didn't need to see this.

"Oh, an emergency!" my dad was full of rage. "What was so important Yumi?"

"My friend lost a loved one," I said firmly. His face fell a bit and I can see that I shocked him.

"Yumi, you could've called," he said now re-fulfilling his rage again.

"I'm going to bed," I said I ran up the stairs. I heard him yell again but I didn't turn back. I walked into my room and saw Hiroki sitting on my bed. He wasn't crying; that was good but I could tell he was depressed. He never likes when father and I fight.

"Who died?" he asked. I wanted to yell at him so much but I knew he did nothing wrong.

"No one you would know," I said as I brought him into his room. "Good night Hiroshi." I left his room and went into mine. I sat down and threw my backpack on the ground and sat on the bed.

"Ugh!" I fell back into my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and made a mental list of all the things I have to deal with:

Shutting down the supercomputer once and for all

Bringing back Aelita

Dealing with William

I had no idea how everything was going to work out. I didn't know what to do about Jeremy, Odd, and especially Ulrich. Everything was too confusing right now! I didn't know what to say to William; he didn't even know why Aelita acted so sad today. He was clueless.

I feel clueless.

* * *

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I saw Odd smirk and I finally realized what he was doing. I rolled my eyes but I understood.

"Jealous Stern?" William glared at me.

"You seriously think I'm jealous of Odd?" I laughed. "I think you're jealous though."

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled. I am going to have fun with this.

"Besides, I gave up on Yumi after I heard she and Odd started dating," I started towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! They're dating?" he came in front of me.

"Wait, Yumi didn't tell you?" I put on my best shocked impression.

"Of course she did," he started scratching the back of his neck giving this fake smile.

"Then why did you ask?" I questioned.

"I wanted to be sure you knew," he said walking ahead.

"Yeah, I walked in on them making out one day so they finally told me," I laughed. I saw William completely stop.

"Wow, harsh," he continued again, more slowly.

"Well, have a good night," I ran up the stairs leaving him dumbfounded. So that's what Odd felt when he saw us. Wow, that feels good. I walked into my room and put my backpack on the floor. I saw Kiwi on my bed sleeping.

"Move dog," I picked him up and put him on Odd's bed.

"Be nice with Kiwi!" I heard Odd's voice behind me as the door opened.

"Kiwi was the one who was on my bed," I put my hands up. "Oh and I may have told William you and Yumi were dating…"

"What?" his eyes popped.

"I did it only so he would freak out, you can tell him I was lying," I shrugged.

"I am so confused," he shook his head.

"Just go with it," I sighed. "Did Yumi get home okay?"

"Awww, that's my Ulrich. Always thinking of Yumi…," he smirked.

"I do not always think of Yumi!" I yelled and scratched the back of my neck. I realized I looked just like William.

"It sure sounds like it," he shrugged as he sat down and started petting Kiwi. "Anyway, tomorrow we have to shut it down."

"Shut what down?" I asked.

"The supercomputer, it's time," I saw his gaze. He was actually serious.

"I know," I looked down.

"It's the best for everyone. Especially Aelita," Odd said.

"Did you tell Jeremy yet?" I asked.

"I checked inside his room but he was fast asleep, I think he needed it," Odd said.

"I know he did," I nodded. "We'll just have to tell him tomorrow, what about Aelita?"

"I'll ask Yumi to talk to her tomorrow," he said. "'Night Ulrich."

"Goodnight Odd," I laid on my bed and tried my best to get to sleep.

No success.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The night was a fairly beautiful night, no storm or rough wind. Just a shallow breeze and the midnight moon shining. If you looked out your window everything seemed peaceful, but Xana can be quite the sneak.

In the factory, there were no storms but a clear dark sky. But between the blink of the eye, a huge lightning strike hit the factory, causing the supercomputer to open up something. That something was a program. It started loading:

1%

14%

35%

68%

90%

98%...99%...

**100%**

"Finally," a dark sinister voice spoke. Then that voice started to chuckle. Over and over again. If you look at that factory and compare it from the day before, you would notice and small layer of gray coated the walls. Not a dark enough shade to really get noticed, but if you really saw it, there would be only one thing flooding in your mind.

Fear.

* * *

Man, did I love writing this chapter! It felt so good to get back to my regular Code Lyoko roots…. Awww, memories…. I am going to update fairly soon, probably going to get another chapter in tonight or at least tomorrow. I have the next 10 chapters fairly planned out but I'm up for any inspiration by you guys!

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme


	3. One Lever With Five Hands

Yes! I am so happy that this story is finally getting somewhere! OH JOY! I absolutely love writing this story! It's a contagious feeling of writing of Code Lyoko! Oh and beware this chapter is a long one! I sure loved making it long though! Here goes nothing…

* * *

Jeremy's P.O.V.

"RING, RING!" I shot straight up and slammed my fist onto the alarm clock. It immediately shut off and I looked at my wrist and the bruise that was now forming. I moaned and got up. I looked around my room and saw the remains of how I left it from last night. I couldn't believe Aelita ran away, I thought she loved my hugs.

I think she just felt insecure and wanted to be alone. It was understandable but I still believe that she could've said something. I walked to the showers and turned on the warm water.

It started to relax my sore muscles from yesterday and when I put on the icy, cold water it replenished and refreshed my skin so it would feel even more relaxed. I remembered the day before and wondered what we were going to do today. I hope Aelita will be at breakfast.

I walked back to my room and put one a light green sweater and some light blue jeans. I put on a pair of sneakers and started to shine my glasses.

"You in there Einstein?" I heard Odd knock.

"Come on in Odd," I yelled. Odd and Ulrich walked in. Odd was wearing purple sneakers, dark jeans, and a purple t-shirt while Ulrich was wearing red sneakers, dark jeans, and blue button-up shirt.

"You doing okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Better," I said putting on my glasses.

"We need to talk to you 'bout something," Odd tried to look happy; he failed.

"What?" I asked.

"For Aelita's sake, we have to shut down the supercomputer," Ulrich said.

"What!" I dropped my glasses. I picked them up and starting shining them again, much slower this time.

"Yumi, Ulrich, and I already agreed," Odd opened my bedroom door.

"So you didn't tell Aelita yet?" I asked walking out of the room with them.

"I called Yumi earlier and she's going to talk to Aelita," Odd ran ahead.

"Odd, wait up!" Ulrich yelled running down the stairs.

"I'm hungry!" Odd yelled. Yup, that's regular old Odd. We finally caught up to Odd, but it was only because he had to tie his shoe.

"We have to shut it down, Xana is gone and it'll be better if we stop using the supercomputer from now on. There's nothing in that factory but bad memories," Ulrich said to me.

"After school we're going to the factory for the last time," Odd said.

"I'll go, but Yumi has a big job to do if she's going to convince Aelita," I said as we walked into cafeteria.

Aelita's P.O.V.

I woke up with tears dried on my face. I sat up and saw I was still wearing what I wore yesterday; I must've never changed into my pajamas. I looked around my room and saw everything as another reminder of what Xana has done. I walked towards the showers and took an extremely long one.

There is one thing that I love about showers; if you start crying no one can hear you with the water on. I slide down the concrete wall and hugged my knees while the water rushed through my hair. I started sobbing but after a while I stood up and starting shampooing my hair.

Today I didn't hum or sing to various pop songs I heard, I didn't think about how great school was ending and no more homework, I didn't think about anything actually. I just stood there, lathering my hair with cherry blossom fragrance, thinking of nothing. I was in a not normal state of calmness, one where everything in my body has turned monotone and not full of excitement like it usually is.

I grabbed my towel and turned off the water; first checking that I got all the shampoo out of my hair. After I proven my hair was clean and not soapy, I walked into the hallway and towards my room. I saw Yumi at my door.

"Hey Yumi," I said opening the door.

"Aelita, oh there you are! I was knocking on this door for half-a-hour," she said. She stood outside the door until I got changed and then I let her in. Today I wore a pink floral skirt, dark purple sandals, and pink t-shirt. Yumi wasn't wearing exactly her normal Goth clothing that's all dark; I mean, it was still dark, but she seemed more girly. She wore purple jean shorts, black flip flops, and she wore a black t-shirt but with a huge dark blue flower pattern on it. Her hair was the same except today she had a small dark blue barrette on the side.

"You look pretty today," I loved her shirt; I thought she looked better wearing some color on her.

"Oh, my Aunt sent me some hand-me-downs so I wore some," she straightened the ruffles on her shirt. "I like them a lot surprisingly."

"Yeah, you're going to let me borrow your shirt," I laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"You feeling okay?" she asked quietly.

"I've been better," I picked up my backpack and started putting my Math and Physics book in.

"Good," she smiled. I think that it's nice when Yumi tries to make things better by smiling. She knows she's not the best with arguments and making people feel better but she does really try to. "So Ulrich, Odd, and I...we think it's the best to finally shut the supercomputer down."

I turned around and stared at her. I didn't know how I was feeling. So I did the only thing that could pop in my head; I hugged her.

"Thank you," I cried into her t-shirt.

"Whoa, Aelita," she patted my back. "Xana is gone forever and today it's time to finally leave that factory."

"I know," I got up and wiped my tears.

"Now c'mon, I'm pretty sure if we don't hurry Odd's going to eat the whole entire cafeteria," she laughed as we went into the hallway. I laughed; Odd can really brighten up my mood. It's true. But yesterday it felt so different when he stood up for me. Not a bad type of different, but it's different then Jeremy if he stood up for me. Hmmm, "if Jeremy stood up for me."

When Jeremy hugged me yesterday, it hurt. It didn't hurt physically but mentally; it felt a bit like all he could do was hug me and everything would turn alright again. I ran away. Hugs didn't always cut it. But when Odd stood up for me, it just felt…I don't know…good. It felt good. Okay, very good.

"When are we going to shut it down?" I asked her as we got down the stairs.

"Odd said after school we were," she said opening the door to the cafeteria.

"Hey Yumi! Aelita!" I heard Ulrich yell from our usual table. I saw Jeremy and Ulrich there. Wonder where Odd is? But then I saw him in the breakfast line probably trying to convince the lunch lady for seconds.

"Hey guys!" Yumi said as she sat by me on the other sides of them. "Lemme guess, he wants seconds.

"Actually this is his fourths. He ate Jeremy's and my plates already so he wants to get more," Ulrich showed his empty plate.

"Why didn't you two eat?" I asked them.

"We weren't that hungry," Jeremy said. "Are you alright now Aelita?" He whispered the rest of it.

"Once it's shut down, I'll be fine," I said as I got to get some breakfast.

"You coming Yumi?" I asked.

"Oh, I ate at home. That's a first," she shrugged.

"Alright," I said I as I went into line.

Odd's P.O.V.

"C'mon!" I whined to the lunch lady.

"No Odd!" she tried to take my tray away.

"No!" I pulled back. She let go and I went plummeting backward. Everyone started laughing but I saw Aelita come closer.

"You okay?" she pulled me up but I could see she was giggling.

"See what I do for food!" I said. I followed her to the back of the line.

"I'll just get you something," she shook her head.

"Oh thank you princess!" I started doing my happy dance and she started laughing.

"You call that dancing?!" she laughed.

"Oh you're just jealous of my moves," I sighed. I saw her head turn to our table.

"What's William doing?" she asked.

"Probably asking if Yumi's dating me," I looked at all the food.

"What!" her eyes popped.

"Don't worry princess! It's just a stupid joke Ulrich pulled," I put my hands up. I thought it was cute how she cared. Was she jealous? I decided to put that thought out of the head. "Ulrich was trying to freak William out by saying we were together, which we're not. I would never do that to Ulrich." Aelita got her lunch and handed me an apple.

"An apple?" I whined. "Can't I have some actual food?"

"Apples are good for you," she said. I took a bite of it and made this fake disgusted face.

"EWW! Healthy food!" I put the apple back on her plate. She shook her head.

"I will never get you Odd," she laughed. We walked back to the table and we took our seats. She sat in the middle of Yumi and me.

"So you're not dating Odd?" William yelled.

"I would never date Odd!" she yelled back.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"You know what I mean," she put her hand on her forehead.

"Well Ulrich told me you guys were dating!" he yelled.

"What?" Yumi turned towards Ulrich. Yumi looked mad but somewhere in there I saw relief.

"He only said that because he lost a bet," Aelita said calmly nibbling on her apple. Even Ulrich seemed confused but slowly caught on.

"Yeah, Odd and I had a bet going on," Ulrich said drinking his milk. The only thing Odd didn't touch.

"I won so he had to say I dated every girl in the school and all the girls loved me," I said with a bit of boasting added in.

"Really Odd," Yumi shook her head. I could tell that she didn't exactly believe us but I think she really didn't want to know either.

"I am really confused," William said.

"Yumi isn't dating Odd," Jeremy summed it out for him.

"Okay, so Yumi do you want to go to a movie tonight?" William actually bought it. I saw Ulrich get annoyed a lot by this.

"I can't," she said.

"Why!" he yelled. Yumi flinched.

"Because…I'm having Aelita over for a sleepover tonight," she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Aelita smiled.

"But isn't it Thursday?" he asked.

"No, today's Friday," Jim came out behind William. "I remember when I got married on a Friday…but uh…I rather not talk about it." He left.

"Jim was married?" Jeremy questioned.

"I…can't…stop…laughing," I laughed. Ulrich started cracking up too. Yumi and Aelita were giggling. William left and didn't start laughing. Jeremy didn't think anything was funny.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked getting a little creeped out with all the laughing.

"Just forgot about it," Ulrich stopped laughing. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well, I got to get to class," Yumi left.

"Yeah, we should get to Physics," Aelita stood up.

Still in Odd's P.O.V.

Physics sucked. Ms. Hertz kept on calling on me over and over again.

"Odd, name three types of engineering?"

"Mr. Della Robia, name some principles of electrical engineering?"

"Odd Della Robia, stop sleeping!"

Now I know the last one wasn't a question, but she did technically call on me.

And everytime she called on me I didn't know the answer and I would slump back down in my seat when she would call on Jeremy. Jeremy would then give a perfect answer without even trying.

"You'll get it next time," Aelita said to me as we left Physics.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Next was Gym with, well, Jim. I wonder if that's why they gave him this job in the first place….hmmm.

"Alright class, today you're going to run one good lap around the track and then we're going to play a game of kickball because it's Friday," Jim said. Everyone cheered. Every Friday we get to play a game instead of running, track events, or any really other hardcore stuff Jim wants us to do. Last week we did volleyball and I was horrible at it, Yumi and Aelita were pretty good though. They should go out for the team next year.

"I am awesome of kickball!" Odd held his fist in the air.

"You do understand Odd you have to kick the ball," I laughed. Everyone started laughing.

"Just watch as I win and you don't," he retorted.

"I bet I can beat you running the lap Yumi," William said.

"Yumi's pretty fast," Aelita raised her eyebrows trying to intimidate him.

"Oh, I can beat her," Odd said.

"So can I," I said.

"Me too," Aelita joined in.

"I thought you were on my side Aelita," Yumi chuckled.

"Well I want to join the contest too," Aelita laughed.

"All kids on the starting line," Jim said out of his megaphone.

"Get ready to be beaten guys," I looked at them.

"As if," Yumi smiled. Jim blew his whistle and everyone started running. This is how it was:

1st: Yumi

2nd and a few feet behind: Aelita

Tie for 3rd: William, Odd, and I

4th and was walking: Jeremy

William, Odd, and I were neck in neck. But then Odd sprinted ahead and got in front of Aelita. Now Aelita and Odd were trying their best for 2nd place.

"Move Ulrich!" William yelled.

"You move!" I yelled back. Suddenly I fell on something and landed face first into the grass. I looked up and saw William smirking at me. I saw my elbow and my knee were bleeding but I got up and started sprinting. We were about half a lap down. I sprinted ahead of William and then I got ahead of Aelita and Odd. Yumi was a few feet away.

"I'm going to beat you Yumi!" I laughed. I saw her speed up more.

"Try!" she laughed. We were neck in neck and the end of a lap was only one quarter of a lap away.

We both started sprinting and fighting over 1st place. I would get ahead of her and then she would sprint forward. It was a continuous pattern until the finish line was about 10 feet away. She sprinted ahead of me but I came back strong. Then she tripped.

"Ow!" Yumi fell.

"Yumi! Are you okay!" I asked. The finish line was only 5 feet away.

"Perfect!" she got up very quickly and passed the finish line. Before I could register what happened I heard Odd yell behind me.

"I am so going to get second!" he yelled. I got up quickly and managed to get second place. Here's what everyone got:

1st place only because she tricked me: Yumi

2nd place only because Yumi tricked me: Me, Ulrich

3rd place because she sprinted ahead of Odd at the last second: Aelita

4th place because he yelled at me he was going to get second and didn't see Aelita: Odd

5th place because I sprinted ahead: William

6th place because he refused to jog/run: Jeremy

"Sorry I had to beat you guys," Yumi laughed but quickly stopped when she saw me. She took my elbow into her hands. "How'd you get hurt?"

"I got tripped," I said.

"By who?" she asked.

"It's nothing Yumi," I pulled my elbow out of her grasp.

"BY WHO?" she said much more firmly grabbing my elbow back again.

"William," I whispered.

"William, why did you trip him?" she walked over to William.

"I swear it was accidental," he put his hands up and tried to seem innocent.

"When I turned back I saw you purposely trip him though," Odd yelled. "I would've gone back but I saw him sprint in front of me!"

"Did you purposely trip him?" Yumi asked him slowly. Yumi was very good at using her mind. She was probably searching him for any indication of lying.

"Everyone, it's time for kickball!" Jim said using his megaphone.

"Can I take Ulrich to the nurse?" Yumi asked.

"Ulrich are you alright?" Jim asked coming nearer.

"I tripped," I showed him the cuts.

"Oh, well Yumi can go with you but be back soon," he said as he turned around.

"We'll try," I said as we walked towards the nurse.

Aelita's P.O.V.

"Didn't you see him trip him?" Odd asked me once we got arranged into teams. He was on my team but Jeremy wanted to sit out and read. Because this game was only for fun he was allowed to. William was with the opposing team and when Yumi and Ulrich get back they'll be on his team.

"I saw," I whispered back. We got in boy-girl order on the line. We were offense first. Odd was right next to me with Nicholas on the other side. Sissi was in the front getting ready to kick while William was the pitcher. After Sissi it would be Nicholas, then me, then Odd, then everyone else.

"Sissi go ahead," Jim said playing catcher.

"I'll go easy on ya," William sent her a very fast ball and she hit without realizing it.

"Do I go?" she asked Jim.

"GO!" Jim yelled. Sissi got scared out of her thoughts and started running to first base. Right before she got to first base she got hit with the ball in the butt and fell down. Everyone started laughing including me.

"Stop laughing!" she yelled. She sat down by the scoreboard and started keeping track.

"1 out," Jim said. "C'mon Nick."

"It's Nicholas," he said walking over. William sent him the ball 3 times and the 1st two times he didn't hit it while the third time he slipped on it.

"2 outs," Jim moaned. "Aelita, we need some points."

"Go princess," Odd put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small push. When I walked there, the small imprint of where his hand was stayed on my shoulder and it started to bubble with happiness. That never happened when Jeremy hugged me.

"Hey Aelita, how slow you want it to be?" William laughed.

"Hit the ball," I scowled. He sent the ball fast to my direction. I waited for that perfect moment when the ball hit the dark part of grass in front of me. When it did I ran up to it and kicked. I ran towards 1st base glancing at how my ball did. My ball twisted to the right and it slipped out of two people's hands. I started towards second. Someone finally got the ball and aimed it for me but I ducked just in time so it went farther through outfield.

I had a lot of practice dodging; lasers, missiles, and now I'm adding to the list kick balls.

I ran towards third base and heard William as he groaned when he shot the ball towards third base. I fell on my back and slide towards third base making it just in time before the ball struck.

"Nice Aelita!" I heard Odd yell as he walked towards home plate. I did a small bow.

"So pinkie gets a shot, big whoop!" William sent the ball to Odd and he hit it high and far into outfield. I ran towards home plate with Odd sprinting behind me. I reached home plate and saw Odd going to third.

"C'mon Odd!" I yelled and clapped. He reached third and he came towards my direction. They finally got the ball and someone threw it to William. Odd was a few feet away from home plate and William threw the ball.

"C'mon Odd!" I yelled.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"I could see that he was lying," I said as we got inside the hallway.

"Are you mad?" Ulrich asked.

"At you, no. Him, yes," I said as we finally made it to the nurse's office.

"Ms. Yolande?" I opened the door. I saw her at her desk with her glasses on.

"Yes," she got up.

"Ulrich got hurt in Gym," I said.

"Oh, poor you dear," she said letting him sit on one of the beds. "Let me just patch him up and you two can get back to Gym class."

"Thank you," Ulrich said. I nodded.

"How'd you get hurt sweetie?" she asked.

"He tripped when we were doing a lap around the track," I said before Ulrich.

"Oh, I hate when I skin my knees everytime I jog," she said patching his knee up with a big band aid and started patching up his elbow.

"Yeah, they hurt," Ulrich said. This conversation was so awkward.

"Well, there you go. Oh and can you give Jim this note for me?" she handed me a note.

"Sure," I said going out the door with Ulrich. I tripped on my flip flop but didn't fall but the note slipped from my hand and fell on the floor. Ulrich picked it up but when it fell it accidentally opened. It read:

Dear Jim,

Please stop sending me gifts and love letters. I'm getting married.

Sincerely,

Yolande

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed.

"He's in love with her!" Ulrich laughed. We walked out of the school and towards the field.

"Can you believe that?" I laughed as I closed the note the way it was before.

"Nope," Ulrich laughed again.

"Hurry let's get down there," I said running ahead.

"Wait, look at Odd!" Ulrich yelled.

Odd's P.O.V.

"C'mon Odd!" Aelita yelled. I was only a few feet away and I saw Yumi and Ulrich clapping and cheering for me on their way here. I was so going to do this.

"Almost there!" I yelled. I could sense the ball behind me. I leapt down and the ball whizzed past my head by a centimeter. I touched home plate and everyone started cheering.

"Great job Odd!" Aelita hugged me. I hugged her back and wanted to hug her more but everyone came back and tried to congratulate me.

"Nice Odd," Ulrich said to me as he fist pounded me.

"Good one Odd," Yumi high-fived me.

"I told you I was awesome at this game," I smiled.

` "I didn't even get a chance to play yet," Ulrich defended.

"Sorry but Gym is over, I lost track of time," Jim said. "Everyone go change." Everyone left but Yumi ran back.

"Oh Jim," Yumi came to him.

"Yes Yumi," he said.

"Ms. Yolande wanted us to give this to you," she handed him a note.

"Why thank you," he had this huge corny smile on his face. Yumi ran back to us laughing. Ulrich started cracking up too.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked again.

` "This time I don't even know," I said.

"Me too," Aelita stared at them.

"We'll tell you guys at lunch," Ulrich laughed.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

Social Studies went by in a blur. I don't even remember what we were studying about…maybe the Civil War? I had only three more subjects left: lunch, study Hall, and then Math. The only classes we have with Yumi and William is Gym and lunch. I know lunch isn't a subject, well to Odd it may be, but it is the same time limit of every other class I have.

"I am starved," Odd came up behind me and Aelita.

"When aren't you?" I shook my head.

"Good question," Ulrich came with Yumi.

"So aren't you going to tell us what was so funny in Gym?" Aelita asked as we sat down. Yumi and Aelita brought their lunches and started eating.

"I'll tell Aelita and when you guys get in line Ulrich can," Yumi said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Then let's get into line! I'm so hungry!" Odd whined. We got up and went into the line.

"So when Yumi took me to the nurse, she asked if we could give Jim a note for her," Ulrich started grabbing a tray.

"And…," I was getting bored already. I grabbed a tray.

"She dropped it and it opened up and guess what it said?" he asked grabbing a sandwich.

"What?" Odd said secretly grabbing two sandwiches and hiding one in his pocket.

"She wrote for Jim to stop sending him love letters," Ulrich laughed. Odd burst out laughing and everyone stared at him. He faked it by coughing.

"Sorry everyone, bad cold," he said. I shook my head.

"How is that so funny?" I asked getting a salad.

"Do you have any sense of humor in there Einstein?" Odd asks as he starts knocking on my head.

"Stop Odd!" I say as I take my glasses off and shine them on my shirt and put them back on. After getting our foods and another fight (Odd vs. lunch lady) we finally got back to our table.

"That's so funny!" Aelita laughed. Does everyone think that's so funny but me?

"I know right!" Yumi laughed eating an apple.

"So after school we all agree on going to the factory?" I asked. Aelita's happy mood dropped. Yumi wasn't smiling like she usually was today, Odd's face turned serious again, and Ulrich's eyes weren't full of life.

"Yes," each of them said quietly.

"So, are you guy's going to my soccer game tomorrow?" Ulrich broke the silence.

"Of course," Yumi said.

"I'd love to," Aelita smiled.

"You know I wouldn't miss it," Odd said.

"Sure," I started eating my sandwich. Without Xana I didn't have that much to do so I guess why not?

"Great," Ulrich smiled.

Aelita's P.O.V.

All I did in study hall was having a ping pong competition with Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich won everytime but that didn't want to make Odd quit playing. They played the whole entire period while I watched and laughed at their ridiculous combats.

Math was about the longest period of my life. I was so anxious to turn off the supercomputer I didn't pay any attention at all. On Friday we never get homework and usually do a competition, review game, or an activity. Today we did a review game where there were two teams and each team made one player go up against the opposing team's player and do a math problem.

Each time I went up there I got the answer right, but I was too slow.

The other team won but I really didn't care, I just wanted to leave.

"RING, RING!" the bell rung.

"Alright class, have a good weekend," our sub-teacher said. I ran out of the room and ran towards the section in the park connecting to the tunnels. Yumi was already there.

"I don't think we should bring William," she said. I nodded.

"You guys ready?" I heard Odd say behind me. I turned and saw him and Ulrich.

"Where's Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Here!" I heard Jeremy panting behind them. It was only a short run here.

"Let's go," I said as I went down into the tunnel. I waited for everyone to get down and I grabbed my scooter and started my way there. The gang was behind me. Once I got to the exit door I leaned my scooter against the wall and started climbing up.

"C'mon guys," Yumi said running ahead. We slide down the ropes and waited for the boys. Ulrich and Odd got down but Jeremy fell at the end.

"I'm okay," he scratched his head.

"Good," I said helping him up. We walked towards the elevator and got in. I pushed the button, sending us up to the generator room.

"You ready for this?" Odd asked me.

"I know I am," I said as the doors opened. We walked inside the doors and everyone stared at the lever.

"I'm ready," Yumi said putting one hand on the lever. "There's room for your hands too."

"I'm ready," I said as I put my hand on the lever.

"Let's do this Odd," Ulrich said as Odd and he put their hands on the lever. "We're ready."

"Alright," Jeremy said putting his hand on the lever. "I'm ready."

"Aelita, you say when," Yumi said to me.

"NOW!" I yelled as we pulled the lever down. We took our hands off and looked as the generator lost its power.

"What do we do now?" I asked everyone.

"I say ice cream," Odd smiled.

* * *

And I finally bring a conclusion to this long chapter. I felt really good writing this chapter. I had to do some research on this bad boy. I feel so amazing now that it's down! Yippee! Next chapter is going to be long too hopefully!

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme


End file.
